


Pretty Little Canary

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Obessions, One sided, Unknown has misguided good intentions, Unknown is a little Sadistic when it comes to one uping Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: ”I am the best! I am the strongest one! Take that you pathetic worm!” He yelled victoriously before unwrapping a bar of chocolate from his pocket as a reward. The sweet melted on his tongue and his lips curled into a sick vicious smile.Just a little look into Unknown and his thought process as he hacks the 'Special Security System', and decides to come to get you!





	Pretty Little Canary

The damn redhead still hadn’t noticed his enemy has weaselled himself into the hawks nest; he was too enraptured with the girl to focus it seemed. The thought of the liar being interested in you made his blood boil. You were his; he brought you there. He had spent countless months watching you first, making sure you were a good fit. Gullible, but smart. Someone that he could rely on to complete your task then he would come to get you. How dare that damn red-head get any funny ideas in his head about you! Unknown bit his at the pad of his thumb harshly watching the CCTV feed, knowing that his rival was also watching you walk down the hall, and to the elevator wearing that cute hoodie with the cat ears, and somewhat revealing skirt. Why would you dress like that knowing the red-head would see you! Aggravated, Unknown wanted to cut the feed, deny his other half access to you at all cost, but… This was also working in his favour. With the liar busy swooning over you, he left the security of the apartment completely at his own mercy. Unknown smirked. “What a good girl, just wait a little longer, and I’ll come for you sweetheart.” His soft voice cooed, and you looked up at the feed as if you heard him. Unknown nodded his head to you, eyes locked. That’s right, you were connected. His long slim fingers ran the screen touching your cheek through his monitor. You were the key player in this lucrative plot for happiness. The lull of you both gazing at one another quickly broke once the elevator doors opened, and you stepped on with a curious look toward him via camera. Unknown offered you wink and a heartfelt smile for good luck as you disappeared from view. 

 

All his focus went to the code for that damn bomb his idiot rival implemented into the apartment you where staying at. Dangerous and an airheaded move, but also worked to his advantage. Knowing that the idea of some unknown force had access to the bomb there was sure to send his opponent into a frenzy. To send the entire RFA into a panic as your life seemed to be in danger. You would be a good girl too, he knew, you’d stay despite the danger. Unknown looked at the blueprint of the bomb provided by his saviour herself, figuring out how to take it from the RFA’s control and into the hands of Mint-Eye. How to hack into it without blowing you and the building to dust. In his concentration, his teeth picked at his cheaped lower lip, pulling the sensitive and abused skin there out of habit. Truthfully the best time to overtake their defences would be while you were out, but the Savior insisted that the apartment stay standing until they could recover the files hidden within. He could make no mistake as he wormed his way into the complex code and defences around the explosive device.

 

The messenger's logs buzzed up on a separate monitor as you join into a chatroom with the rich guy and the stupid college student. Pathetic, the lot of them in the RFA. He knew better than to question his Saviors wishes in saving them all. After all, she promised that their paradise would have no room for the worse two of the lot. It twisted his guts in the most horrendous ways as you coddled, and complimented the two men in the chatroom, offering them your support. “They don’t deserve your kind words.” He whispered eyeing the chat before turning his attention back to the task at hand, which was, taking over the apartments ‘special security system’, not allowing you to make a damn airhead out of him and distract him like you were doing brilliantly for the damn redhead. No, he was better! He was smarter!  _ He would crush that damn  _ _ traitor _ _! _

 

In his mind, he could hear your sweet voice coaxing him on, encouraging him, and complimenting him for his hard work. The idea made his cheeks tingle with a delighted blush. Yes, very soon your sweet words would belong to him, and only him. Unknown felt one side of his mouth twitch upward in a cocky smile as his teal irises watched the code carefully. Just the mere thought of having you rallying behind him wakened newfound focus; making him want to prove to you, more than ever, how much more useful and skilled he was compared to the damn red-head. Soon enough he would have you beside him, as his assistant, never out arms reach or where he couldn’t see you. He's picked a sultry dress for you too, one that complimented your figure and showed off those alluring legs. You’d never go without any form of beauty luxury, and the other believers would look in envy at you, his glowing and astonishing assistant.

 

A few hours later you where in a late night chat with the other him. The _less talented_ him. The _dumber_ him. It made his blood boil as he fed you lie after lie.

 

At all cost, he would protect you. The idea of you being disappointed and emotionally harmed by the RFA just as his Saviour and himself were made his heart squeeze. “Just a little longer, princess.” He whispered to you even if you couldn’t hear his voice, he hoped you’d feel his worry. Wanting nothing more than to save you from the ferocity of the organization lies, and the world as a whole. You were pure, still untainted by the realities of the world. It was clear from the wide-eyed wonder you held as you explored the world around you, that was something he must preserve at all cost. Something as innocent a virtuous like you didn’t need to be contaminated. No, he would come for you very soon, for your own good.

 

That alone sent his fingers on a frenzy of assaults on the other hacker, who seemed to finally catch on to where he was in his systems. “Too bad it’s a little too late.” Unknown bragged to himself as he turned on the security system, and watched with demented gratification as the opposing team went into a mania trying to find him. “You lost, hah~” Unknown taunted with a burst of hysterical laughter that chimed out into the quiet of his room. There was pure sadistic pleasure in the pit of his gut as his loser of the other half kept trying, and being unsuccessful in breaking his own walls around the bomb.”I am the best! I am the _ strongest _ one! Take that you pathetic _worm!_ ” He yelled victoriously before unwrapping a bar of chocolate from his pocket as a reward. The sweet melted on his tongue and his lips curled into a sick vicious smile.

 

Now he could move onto phase two: Rescue his pretty little canary from her cage, and show her what bliss and contentment truly was.

  
  



End file.
